Books
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Sirius gets dragged into helping Remus find one of his books again. And, after a small discution on the book, decides to put on a mini play. SBRL Slash.


SiriusRemus

Books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

--

Remus' books had to be perfect. This was a fact, ever since Sirius had found one lying on the table, upside down to mark a page before picking it up and dog earring it. Even the Slytherin's could hear the werewolf's angry bawling.

The books had an order too. This was a fact ever since Peter had got stuck cleaning the four beds, putting all the books sprawled on Remus' bed in a pile. Accordingly, judging by what James and Sirius could hear from the common room, the books were not 'sprawled' they were 'conveniently placed in an order'.

And when you borrowed a book, you had to ask, say where it would be going, and when it would come back. Very much like a library. This was a fact due to the fact James had 'borrowed' (more like stolen if you asked Sirius) one of Remus' books, and somehow Sirius had been wired into helping the Lupin find it, helping beat some sense into James once he got back. Never would he ever get dragged into helping _Remus _find _anything _ever again.

"Moony, it's not here!" the dark haired boy said, cursing himself silently for getting dragged into helping Remus try find a book.

"I don't care, keep looking. Aren't you meant to be smart or something?" Remus snapped, looking up from under the table.

"Witty, Remus. I'm witty, you're smart."

"Thanks…" he mumbled, going back to looking under the table.

They had both tried to _Accio _the book with little success. They were searching the common room thoroughly after the dorm had proved unsuccessful.

"Maybe you left it in a class room?" Sirius suggested. "I have Quidditch practice, I don't want to be-"

The pure look of disappointment and shame on the sandy haired boy's face cut him short of a breath.

"I'm sorry, Sirius…I shouldn't be dragging you into this…it wasn't nice of me, I'm so sorry, I'll look for the book on my own, I've only had ten different classes since I last saw it, I'm sure I'll manage."

"No, no, it's only Quidditch, I'll help."

Remus grinned winningly and marched to the portrait. "Excellent, let's start in the Potion's classroom!"

Oh, that boy was sly.

Two hours later proved fruitless, as the two felt the Divination classroom empty handed. Remus was brooding that he had yet to find his book, and Sirius was complaining that he'd missed all of the Quiditch practice. They were not having fun. To add to that, the Black's stomach decided to give a violent noise, signaling that dinner would be soon. He very much doubted that it would be any excuse to stop looking.

"You can get some food from the kitchens; I think I was there since I lost it," Remus said reluctantly.

"Well, we'll finish the classrooms first I guess, then when we get to the kitchens we can eat without having to worry about looking in anymore rooms."

Remus flustered somewhat and nodded, a small smile on his face.

Sirius hooked an arm around his neck. "Besides, I bet you've been in the Great Hall since you lost it too, haven't you?"

"Pad's, that is pathetic reasoning."

"Is that a no?"

"I guess we can have dinner, seeing as you've been helping me for so long without a break."

Sirius whooped and broke into a run. "Last one there has to clean the other's side of the room for a week!"

Remus smirked and followed.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, most people were already there, James and Peter already sat at the table, the latter clinging to the words that the one opposite him said.

"Prongs, Wormtail," Sirius greeted, sitting next to James. Sirius placed himself next to Peter, the two having a light conversation.

"Where were you?!" James snapped. "We can't only practice with one beater, it doesn't _work _you wanker."

"I was helping Moony look for some random book," Sirius said, flinching as he realized his mistake.

"_Four hours _of searching is not 'some random book', Sirius Black! I'm starting to regret ever agreeing to let you eat- we're going right back to searching once we've finished you know, screw the kitchens."

Peter inched away from the fuming werewolf a little, and no one could blame him. The person sitting one Remus' other side asked to swap seats with her friend.

"I'm sorry, really, truly sorry," Sirius begged, clasping his hands together in a desperate attempt at redemption. "Remus darling, will you forgive me…again?"

Remus glared. "What was the book called?"

"You expect me to remember what it was called? It's muggle literature, I couldn't care less."

"No, I won't forgive you."

A silence threatened to fall, causing James to break out into conversation with Peter about writing appliances. Sirius pushed his food around his plate with his fork, while Remus did a very good impression of a Hoover.

He looked up somewhat when he felt someone nudge his foot, seeing Sirius mutter an apology.

James frowned a little when Sirius made a strange noise, looking at his best friend to see he was trying to hide a smile while eating his food. Looking across at Remus, he saw the boy was doing something similar, though he would snort quietly every now and then.

"Are you two playing footsie?" James asked, looking under the table.

Remus' legs swung back under the bench swiftly. "No," he managed. "What would make you think that?"

"Really, you act more and more like a pair of love-sick sweetheart's everyda- Lily! How are you?"

The redhead smiled slightly, nodding. "Potter, nice to…see you."

The other three stared on, gawping as the scene unfolded.

"It's lovely to see you too! I hope everything's going well!"

Lily held out a book, blushing a little, smile not disappearing. "It was wonderful of you to let me borrow this book, Potter. I really wanted to read it for the longest time, but never had time to find it during the summer break."

Sirius curiously peered over James' head to look at the cover. A couple were staring into each other's eyes, the words 'Romeo and Juliet' written in fancy lettering across the top. Where was it he heard that before?

"You're welcome, romance scripts can be a perfect change every now and then!" James said.

"I agree…I'll, um, see you around I guess," she said with a small wave, scurrying off to her friends, who giggled and whispered furiously.

James turned to three people, one looking proud of him, one looking confused, and one looking pissed beyond belief.

"Tell me, Prongsie, what happens in Romeo and Juliet?" Remus inquired, glaring fiercely.

"They fall in love and somehow end up killing each other?"

"They do not kill _each other_; they commit suicide because they think the other is dead. It's a tragic romance story, now, why the hell did _Lily Evans_ have it in her possession?"

Sirius suddenly gasped loudly, pointing to the book as if it was the devil itself, realization dawning in his eyes. "I know where I heard that title!" he said slowly. "It's the book!"

James blinked curiously before a look of pure horror seeped into his face. "The…book?"

Remus was up in a matter of seconds, hands on the table and shrieking as loud as he could, voice echoing in the large hall. "I swear, James Potter, if you ever, _ever _steal one of my books again I will personally see to it that you have a _long, slow, early _and most definitely _PAINFUL _death, do I make myself clear?!"

The boy nodded stiffly.

"I said _do I make myself clear_?!"

"Yes Moony Sir!" James squeaked, holding the book out at arms length. Remus snatched it and stormed off, face bright red. For some reason, Sirius had a feeling it wasn't only because of the fact his book was stolen.

"Moony!" he called, standing. He quickly turned to James and hit him round the back of the head. "Four bloody hours, Prongs!"

--

_Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love-_

"Moony…Remus…are you in here?"

The werewolf looked up as the owner of the voice poked his messy haired head round the corner.

"Yes…" Remus muttered.

Sirius took this as a 'come join me in my book reading' and trotted over to the bed, flopping down next to Remus. They were lying side by side on Remus' bed, the owner of said bed propped up with a few pillows.

"You reading the Julius and Rosita thing?"

"Romeo and Juliet you mean?"

"Yeah, that one."

Remus sighed, but a smile tugged at his lips none the less. "Yes, I am. I'm reading one of my favorite acts where- never mind, I doubt you're into romance."

Sirius grinned. "I'm into learning about what you're into, isn't that enough?"

_Gosh, James was right. More and more like a couple everyday… _

"It's about where Romeo sneaks into Juliet's garden, and climbs up to her window while she speaks of him, not knowing he is there."

The taller boy frowned for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea.

"I'll read Ryan's part and you read June's part!"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"I'll get it eventually, maybe reciting it will help?"

Remus pouted a little. "Why am I the girl?"

"Because, darling, you're totally the female of this relationship," Sirius teased, putting on some random accent. Remus flustered and muttered something under his breath, but said nothing of it. Sirius propped himself up into a more comfortable position.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Remus said with a bland voice.

"I didn't understand any of that."

"She said, why are you born into the family my family hates, basically."

Sirius nodded and squinted a little. "Aside, Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this- well, that's a pretty dumb question."

"Why, oh great one, would you say that?" the brunet asked with a small eye roll.

"Well, if he's supposedly in love with her, then what's wrong with going up to her and talking to her when she's giving him her heart…without him knowing she is, of course."

Sighing, Remus shook his head. "It's not that simple. They're talking about forbidden love- their families would take drastic measures to make sure they stayed apart- they're not meant to be together."

"Screw their families, no one cares about them anyway," Sirius said, scrunching his nose up.

"And I guess if- or when, knowing you, you find someone your family would rather kill than let you be with them, you'll declare your love for them in the common room where everyone can hear?"

Sirius blinked. "Yes."

"I don't believe you."

--

Remus yawned and stretched as he got up that morning, throwing off his bed covers and looking on his bedside table, seeing his play lying there, neat and new. Sirius and he had gone through most of the act, until the former fell asleep. Remus eventually decided to sleep to, but found with Sirius' hand clamped round his waist moving beds wasn't an option.

Getting up, he changed, throwing on his robe and walking down the stairs to the common room. James was at the bottom, and the dark haired boy grinned widely before making a strange hand motion.

If Remus wasn't so curious, he would've run back up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom.

"James…" Remus started. "What's going…on?"

Sirius was there, standing on the table with a smug look on his face.

He'd started before Remus had a chance to pelt.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief-"

"Sirius!" Moony said, heart pounding in his chest as the boy jumped over the sofa and strode purposely over to him, holding onto his hand and bowing a little.

"That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"

There was a chorus of sighs from the girls in the corner of the room, one being Lily, as Sirius brought his head down and Remus' hand up so they met, placing a soft kiss on the hand.

"_Sirius_!" he hissed.

"You were the one who didn't believe me," the Black countered.

This only caused Remus to redden more, if possible.

"I-It wasn't a-a challenge!"

Sirius smirked and straightened himself. "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering-"

Remus cut him off with a kiss. It was very short, but long enough to shut the idiot up.

"You, Mr. Padfoot," Remus started, voice softening considerably. "Actually learnt the lines from my favorite act?"

"After searching for four hours, having Prongs beg my forgiveness- and yours, I thought, hey! Something might as well come out of it.

"Besides," he smirked mischievously. "Only a complete sap would go through that much to try find his _romance _book.

--

Remus' books had to be perfect. This was a fact, ever since Sirius had found one lying on the table, upside down to mark a page before picking it up and dog earring it. Even the Slytherin's could hear the werewolf's angry bawling.

The books had an order too. This was a fact ever since Peter had got stuck cleaning the four beds, putting all the books sprawled on Remus' bed in a pile. Accordingly, judging by what James and Sirius could hear from the common room, the books were not 'sprawled' they were 'conveniently placed in an order'.

And when you borrowed a book, you had to ask, say where it would be going, and when it would come back. Very much like a library. This was a fact due to the fact James had 'borrowed' (more like stolen if you asked Sirius) one of Remus' books, and somehow Sirius had been wired into helping the Lupin find it, helping beat some sense into James once he got back. Never would he ever get dragged into helping _Remus _find _anything _ever again.

Unless, of course, Sirius got a well deserved prize for helping.

--

Kitty: gaou I'm very proud. And very tired. So I'm abandoning hopes of correcting it

Ja ne

Kitty

R+R please?


End file.
